


Random

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: RANDOM JUNHWAN ONE SHOTS
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 13





	Random

Junhoe watch Jinhwan’s leg as the latter is shaking from his orgasm. It wasn't the first time they explore this kind of thing but this view in front of him made him stare in awe. 

Jinhwan still had his legs spread, both arms bonded above his head as his legs were literally shaking, his cock sending fountain of white silky liquid that gotten onto his stomach. After the intense orgasm, he can only afford to breath as he pant heavier. 

"If I knew I could make you like this, I should've continue fucking you even you beg for me to stop. Damn." Junhoe run his hand through Jinhwan’s legs as the laying man whimper, still sensitive from the intensity of his orgasm. 

"Oh! Junhoe!" he scream when the latter held his sensitive swollen cock and trace it's head, there's still remnants of cum on it. "S-Stop.. I-It's sensiti--Shit! Fuck!" Jinhwan arch his body, trying to detach his dick from Junhoe’s hand to no afford. 

Junhoe only smile, loving how helpless Jinhwan is underneath his touch. He continue pumping his length and stop midway when Jinhwan beg again, his small voice is a turn on for him. How Junhoe imagined that small voice making the most sinful sounds, how would that voice be enticing when Jinhwan start to beg for him to stop. Oh how much Junhoe love Jinhwan as a whole. 

Soon, a soothing hand run through the soft locks of Jinhwan. He automatically lean on touch. 

"Shower?" Junhoe whispered and met Jinhwan’s gaze once he opened his eyes. Junhoe remove the handcuff and kiss the small arms in his hands. The handcuffs left a mark to Jinhwan’s skin, he must've pulled it too much awhile ago. 

"Carry me please." Jinhwan said in small voice and encircled his hands around Junhoe’s neck. The younger of the two lift him easily on soak bed, heading to bathroom and placing him on sink. 

"Shower or you want a bubble bath?" Junhoe softly ask, one hand is touching Jinhwan's cheekbones. 

"Bubble bath. I wanna cuddle." 

Junhoe chuckled before lifting him again and placing him under the shower.  
.  
.  
. 

Jinhwan woke up a bit late the next morning. The sunlight is peeking through the curtains and hitting his eyes, making him groan and block his face from too much light. Junhoe was gone, he left for work already. His eyes landed on wall clock inside their bedroom. Passed 10AM, means Junhoe left an hour ago. 

Despite his sore body, especially the lower back. Jinhwan get up. He can feel a slight pain emanating from his lower back to his legs. 

On top of kitchen counter, there was a piece of note left. 

Goodmorning baby! I didn’t bother to wake you up. You must be really really really tired from last night ;) I cooked what I can. Heat it if it gotten cold. Don't skip breakfast. I'll be home late later. Love you! 

Juneya~

Jinhwan smiled reading the note and soon his eyes landed on food. It was just an omelet, it's not easy to cook though. 

Jinhwan let out a little laugh to see some dark parts from egg. Junhoe had a hard time flipping this and end up burning the other parts. 

This scene isn't new to him. Except for Junhoe cooked for him, it was always Jinhwan doing all the kitchen task. Junhoe work in a Publishing company that pay well to cover up all their expenses. Jinhwan work in office but currently on leave. They've been together for 5 years and still counting. Both their parents knew they were living under same roof. They did not try anymore to separate them, Junhoe and Jinhwan proved they can cover up all their financial expenses. Actually, they're living in an executive apartment. 

After eating, Jinhwan toss his small body on couch and open the TV. This is so boring. His friends were on a trip and he had no one to be with. Junhoe will be home late so he'll wait. 

"What am I going to do for 13 hours alone?" he whined. 

There were a lot of ideas coming to his mind but he's too lazy act upon them. Not to mention half of it is naughty ideas (mostly buying things according to his kink) 

Settling on one idea on his mind, Jinhwan get up and shower.  
.  
.  
.

"Thank you, Sir." the staff bow at him when he exited the shop. A perfume shop to be exact. 

Jinhwan giggle remembering the name of perfume he just bought. Pure Seduction. With a smirk plastered on his face, Jinhwan continue roaming inside the mall. This would be more fun if Junhoe is here. 

"Welcome sir." the guard said as he open the door for Jinhwan. It was a restaurant, since it's passed 11PM and he hadn't eaten anything after breakfast, Jinhwan is starving. 

Jinhwan sat on corner, away from bunch of people. He doesn't really like being close to them. 

"What do you want to have Sir?" 

Jinhwan look at the menu and gave his order. Now, he's tapping his fingers while waiting for his food. Remembering Junhoe, he pulled his phone and start typing message for him. 

[Text Message] 

Nani: Eat your lunch <3 

It only took fifteen seconds when his phone vibrated, receiving a reply from his boyfriend. 

Ju-Ne: Yes, baby. You too <3 Have you eaten? 

Nani: Yeah, I'm waiting for my food. You? 

Ju-Ne: Waiting? You just order your lunch? 

Nani: Nope. I'm eating outside. 

The waiter appear in front of him, holding a tray containing his meal and place it in fron of him. He just gave a small bow and continue chatting with Junhoe, like he's not starving awhile ago. 

Ju-Ne: With whom?? 

Nani: You guess ;) 

Jinhwan giggle a little before he turn off his phone. He want to change words with Junhoe but he's starving, so food first before his boyfriend. 

He's not halfway eating his food when a familiar laughter rang his ears. His eyes automatically went to entrance of restaurant, ready to welcome the person he's expecting but his smile died the moment he laid his eyes. 

It was Junhoe, with a girl. Jinhwan scan the lady standing next to his boyfriend, objectively speaking--she's pretty but not enough. She had a great body but too thin for his liking. Her features is also soft but Jinhwan think his face is way more softer than her. He's basically judging her in his mind. 

His eyebrows twitch as the two broke in another round of laughter. Jinhwan for once, thank God for being not so tall so he can hide easily by just ducking his head. His eyes traveled to girl's hand as she playfully slap Junhoe on arm while laughing, and his boyfriend still had the guts to laugh with her. 

Jinhwan check his phone and the last message Junhoe had sent to him. 

Ju-Ne: I see. You're being sneaky, huh? Wait for me at home. 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. There's no war in bed tonight, a literal war will happen if what I'm seeing is legit or not. Jinhwan said in his mind. 

"Sir, is there something wrong?" a lady ask him. 

"Those two.." Jinhwan eyed them. "They're regular here or not?" 

The lady look at the line of sight to where Jinhwan is pointing and saw Junhoe. 

"Yes, Sir. They often eat here, usually they're group. I think they're office mates, but there were only two of them today. Why sir, is she your girlfriend?" the lady ask again and Jinhwan thank her for being nosy.

"Nope. But the guy she's with is my boyfriend." he said blankly. He could see a glimpse of shock from the lady. 

Time passes, Jinhwan decided to sent another message to Junhoe. To know if he's going to lie or not. 

Nani: Babe, where are you? Miss you~~

Of course Jinhwan had to put a little act, even though his boyfriend is a little dumb, he also use his head sometimes. 

Jinhwan saw Junhoe check his phone, a warm feeling flooded his chest when he saw a smile form on Junhoe’s lips as he check his phone. Just damn. 

But it instantly died when the girl tried to peek on his phone. 

Ju-Ne: Miss me already? Nah, wait for me at home baby. I'm eating lunch. 

Jinhwan’s feeling is 50/50. Yes, Junhoe didn’t lied about eating outside but he never mentioned he's with that not-so-beautiful-annoying-touchy girl. 

For the record though, Jinhwan isn't a type of boyfriend that gets jealous easily. He's way matured and can understand circumstances especially if Junhoe had a valid reason--the problem is he isn't in mood to understand anything right now. He's been cranky lately. 

He finished his food. Sending another text to Junhoe. 

Nani: Do you love me?? 

It sound so absurd but Jinhwan just want an assurance. 5 years of relationship.. 

He saw Junhoe’s reaction, from confused to his gummy smile. Jinhwan groaned, how can he confront him if he's being so innocent and sweet. He watch Junhoe’s reaction again as he start typing his reply, he barely eat his lunch. It made Jinhwan guilty, a little. 

Ju-Ne: Suddenly, baby? You know already the answer. You're being grumpy again? Want me buy you sweets and flowers? 

Jinhwan foolishly smile reading his reply. They were literally just 4 tables apart. Later on, Jinhwan rolled his eyes when the girl tap his shoulder, obviously asking Junhoe what he's up to and he barely touch his meal. Junhoe took a glimpse of his phone before turning it off for a moment and starts eating. 

As if on cue, Jinhwan shrug his shoulders. Ignoring their presence, an explanation will do later. 

"Hyung?" Jinhwan tilt his head up to sound of familiar voice. 

A guy wearing red shirt underneath his denim jacket. His hair styled up, he has single earing. He look so cool with his posture and all if he's not flashing his bunny smile, showing his slightly crooked teeth in front. 

Jinhwan recognizes him a little too late before jumping. 

"Kimbap!" he gasp to see the person in front of him. "When did you get here? Since when? Why didn't you tell me ah! Where's Hanbin?" 

Bobby smile at his Hyung and pinch both his cheeks. 

Jinhwan and him used to work in same company before, they both graduated in same University, work in same spot but Bobby need to left for US. He met Hanbin, he still update Jinhwan his whereabouts. 

"Calm down, Hyung and yeah I miss you too." he chuckled. 

"What are you doing? Sit down! Tell me how the freak you get your ass here! And where's Bin?" 

"I'm planning to pick him up. Didn't you miss me Hyung? You don't even meet Hanbin in person but you just look for him." Bobby fake cry. 

"If Hanbin is here I would look for you, if Hanbin isn't here I would look for him. That's how it is idiot." Jinhwan pat his head a little harder. 

"Yeah I know I'm just joking." Bobby roll his eyes playfully. "You never changed Hyung, still small." he then mocks him, earning a glare from Jinhwan. 

"I see, still the Jiwon whom used to bully my cute height but can't even answer back to his crush. What a whipped ass. I should meet this Hanbin and make an alliance." Jinhwan raises both his eyebrows. 

"No, you're bad influence for him. He's so pure you know?" 

"And what the fuck you take me for? Excuse me Kim Jiwon?" 

They both laugh, not taking their sarcastic remarks seriously. That's how they always been to each other, mocking, insulting. 

Just four tables apart. Junhoe can feel a hand tapping his shoulder but he's focus on typing his reply. 

"Hey, stop using your phone. Eat your food." it was Seon. 

"Yeah yeah wait up.." he mumbled and continue typing his reply to Jinhwan. 

"Yah! Koo Junhoe." it was Seon's voice again, this time she sound so strict. 

"Fine. Geez." Junhoe start eating his food. 

"Who are you texting anyway? Hmm.. Your special someone?" she tease. 

"Yeah." Junhoe hummed as an answer. 

Supposedly, they'll have lunch with others, but they were appointed to assist the upcoming books to be sent for confirmation. It's troublesome though so it was Seon and him left. 

"You done with your week task? I hear you got more paperworks from boss." she ask him. 

Junhoe groaned, seems like he'll be a little bit busy. 

"Yeah and it definitely sucks." he complain. 

From the back, they can hear a slight scream from behind. He didn’t even flinch and continue shoving foods in his mouth. But as soon as the owner of voice speak, Junhoe look behind him attentively. 

There he was Kim Jinhwan. His boyfriend. His cute little boyfriend. What Jinhwan is doing here? 

"You know them?" Seon maybe read his facial expressions. 

Junhoe remain looking behind him, eyebrows furrowing how energetic and giddy Jinhwan is while talking to man, Junhoe can't see his face but only his back. 

"Woah! You're faster than I expected!" Jinhwan said to be followed by his cute giggles that dissolved into the air. 

"It's been years Hyung! Marriage should be normal thing for us to talk." the guy defended. 

"Hey, you're glaring. What?" Seon tap him slightly. 

Junhoe pulled out his phone and type a message for Jinhwan. 

Ju-Ne: Done eating? 

He watch if Jinhwan would pick his phone or ignore his message. He saw his phone lit up, but it's not Jinhwan who pick the phone, it was the guy. 

"How's you and Junhoe, Hyung? Still together?" he heard the guy ask. 

He knows Junhoe but he doesn't know him strangely. 

Jinhwan read the message and type a quick reply. 

Nani: Yup! 

Then he went back to chat again with the guy. 

"Junhoe, where are you going?" 

"Hyung," he called and Jinhwan with his friend look up to where his voice came. 

"Junhoe!" but Jinhwan remained happy. The energetic aura coming from him rising up. "Glad you notice us. I'll introduce you to Bobby."

Clueless, Jinhwan pulled him on his side and since it's a couch, Junhoe immediately slide beside his boyfriend. 

"Bob, this is Junhoe. Junhoe, this is Bobby. Remember the one I'm talking to you? He flew to US years ago. We're bestfriends." Jinhwan happily introduced them. 

"Koo Junhoe. His boyfriend." he shake Bobby's hand. 

Seon was left there standing awkwardly beside them, can't believe what she's hearing. Junhoe may have said he's in a relationship but he never said it was a 'boyfriend', for years they're thinking who's the girl. 

"Kim Jiwon, but I prefer Bobby." 

"How long you've been here? Why didn’t you call me?" Junhoe ask, but received a squeeze on his hand from Jinhwan. 

"Well, Hyung. I'll sent you the other details. I need to pick Hanbin up. See you!" Bobby pat his head a little before messing with his fine hair, he then send Junhoe a little bow before he left their sight. 

"Uh, Junhoe?" a soft voice called his name. 

There, Junhoe remember he's with his officemate, he completely forgotten about Seon. 

"Ah, Hyung, this is Seon my officemate." 

Jinhwan look at the girl he's been dissing just before Bobby came. It's good he forgot them completely.  
.  
.  
.  
"Junhoe, let me go. Or atleast let me go to restroom. I'm going to pee." Jinhwan groaned. 

Junhoe has been clinging onto him right after the scene in restaurant. Junhoe ditch his work and let Seon catch his works for him, though he felt a little bad. She offered it herself so Junhoe grab it right away. 

But Jinhwan cannot have moment to himself, Junhoe been hugging him, following wherever he go and sticking on his side. 

"I won't." he still had the guts to shake his head like a whining kid. 

"Why you won't let me go?"

Instead of answering Junhoe just buried his head between Jinhwan’s jaw and shoulder. The younger inhaling his scent and how much it relaxes Jinhwan by just hearing Junhoe’s soft snore when he exhale. 

"Cuddle please." 

He smile affectionately before guiding them in couch and Jinhwan didn’t waste anytime and lay. 

He use the arm rest as his pillow, Junhoe hovering above him but his head only reach Jinhwan’s neck. He engulf the younger in hug, caressing his hair and gently patting his back. 

"Miss you." Junhoe mumbled against his skin and it send a vibration to his body. 

"Hmm. Me too." he peck Junhoe’s temple and continue cuddling him. 

"What are you doing there, Hyung?" Junhoe’s breath hitting his neck. 

"Hm, I was bored. I decided to buy myself little things." Jinhwan tilt his head, looking at the paper bags containing the items be bought. 

"What are those?" 

Jinhwan let Junhoe grab them, opening each. His eyes never leave the sight of this guy being soft right now. He remember to put up an argument between them just so he could tease him a little but it died in instant when Junhoe decided to melt his heart. 

"A perfume?" 

Jinhwan look at the bottle Junhoe is holding right now. His eyes flickered to remember what was his intention why did he bought the item. 

"Pure seduction..?" Junhoe ask, voice fading, confused a little with its name before he can catch up and look at him. His innocent eyes gave him a teasing look, Junhoe started biting his lips. "You want to seduce me?" he casually said, inching to him. 

Well, Jinhwan isn't the one to back off right now. Raising his eyebrows before grabbing the bottle out of Junhoe’s hand. 

He removed the sealed, open tha cap and spray to his neck, chest and a little show when he's spraying some on his wrist. He smirk to know Junhoe following his body. 

He then place in on table before scooting closer to his boyfriend. Dangerously ghosting his lips against the other, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. He craned his neck to reach Junhoe’s ear ams whisper, making sure that the younger will smell him. 

"Give it a try?"

**Author's Note:**

> some of y'all asking why I always end it with supposed to "smut" part. Sorry just feel to end it that way :)


End file.
